A New Hero Is Born
by Jennybolt12
Summary: This Legend is unknown to everyone but it is a legend of a new beginning. A Hero who is an extraordinary a hero who can stand to the powers of planet earth. A hero who's legend is like no other she is the queen of planet earth but also a villain which side will she choose.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF DISNEY ,TRANSFORMERS OR MAXIMUM RIDE. I ONLY OWN MY OC (JENNIFER PREOTECTOR OF PLANT EARTH) ,MY FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS PLUS I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON CHRACTERS AND THE UNICORN WHICH I FOUND ON GOOGLE. **

**ENJOY! :) **

**A New Hero Is Born**

**Chapter 1**

Here's my day so far, went to jail then lost the man of my dreams, and got my butt kicked very good, still things could be a lot worse. Oh that's right, I'm being chased by a scientist who experimented on me and wants to use my villain friends, to turn into slaves and kill me. Guess they can't. How did all come to this you ask? My end starts at the beginning, the very beginning. (Scene Changes to World War 2. Bombs blasting everywhere, buildings in flames, people screaming for their lives , and a small family running for their lives, carrying a baby.) A man in his 32s wearing a white tank top , blue jeans , skin as cream white , like a vanilla cake. He has a beard and a look of determination and fear on his face. Running beside him, was a woman... his wife. The woman has white creamed skin like her husband and is wearing a green shirt with blue jeans. She has a look of fear on her face while thinking, * She has to survive, she's the one that will protect us all, even planet earth. She has to.* Just as my family and I were almost out of the battle zone, a sonic blast bounces off the earth's atmosphere and knocks my family to the ground. Just then a eerie evil laugh surfaces "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the voice belong to a robot and a scientist. My mother looked up in shock, as the scientist walked up toward my mother and father and said with a sweet voice, " Don't worry we will take good care of your daughter." The scientist smiled sweetly, but turned into a frown when the robot screamed impatiently, " JEB BATCHELDER! Hurry up! Optimist Prime will be here any minute and cybertron is waiting to kill this fleshly human baby!". Jeb Batchelder smiled evilly at my mom, as she looked at Jeb in horror. Jeb snatched the baby out of my mother's hands, and the robot took out a white cloth with white powder on it, and grabbed the two humans with his metal hands and put the cloth on their faces, while grinning evilly. I cried in Jeb Batchelder's arms, as I witness my

parents struggling and trying to breath fresh air. This lasted for 3mins till my parents went limb, I cried so hard that the scientist slapped me across the face, telling me to shut up. I giggled as I saw my savior behind them, another robot I knew so well. Jeb Batchelder and the anonymous robot turned around slowly to the robot who tried to stop them. Both of them have feared faces. Standing before them was Optimus Prime, Leader of the Auto-bots. Jeb and the anonymous robot walked slowly backwards, toward the gate to exit California. Jeb says as he shakes wildly "W...what do you w...www...want?" "What I want is that baby. Let her go Megatron!" Optimus Prime said as he advances toward Jeb and Megatron slowly. The other robots name who's Megatron, smiled evilly toward Optimus, as he turn toward Jeb Batchelder and said "You know what to do with the human" Jeb smiles evilly at Megatron, and he turns and runs for the gate. Optimus Prime runs toward Jeb Batchelder, to stop him but, fails when Megatron appears in a burst of dark magic and pointing his gun at Optimus Prime's chest, and yells back at Jeb screaming "Don't worry I'll take care of Optimus. You run toward your puny little science lair and experiment on the little insect!" Jeb stops running and turns toward Megatron and smiles evilly. Jeb reaches the golden gate , grabs the handle and opens it and runs toward his lair. Meanwhile Optimus Prime and Megatron fights. Sparks of metal clashing each other. Optimus Prime does a 360 Karate move. Before he could finish his move Megatron summons a dark majestic dragon. The dragon appears behind Optimus and shoots purple flames toward the ground. At that very moment the ground shook as hard as thunder. Then all of a sudden the flames appeared swirling around Optimus till it creates a chain of dark magic. Optimus tries to free himself from the chains but it wouldn't budge. Megatron walks toward Optimus with an evil smile plastered on his face and said "Aww is the great Optimus Prime the Leader of the Autobots oops I meant to say auto-dorks can't free himself from my extraordinary magic? What a pity!" Megatron walks away from Optimus and transforms into a cybertronian aircraft. He was about to take off when he said "That human will make one cybertronian cycle of a villain and one of the very best. I already have the perfect villain name for her Black Widow Villainous of Planet Earth. You and your pitiful humans have to start praying for your miserable lives because Planet Earth is going to die in oh let's say in 10 years see yeah Optimus Dork" And with that he flew off to cybertron with his dragon leaving Optimus Prime tangled in chains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **At 2000 miles away from the battle zone lies a laboratory. A white van pulls up in front of the laboratory. The scientist hops off the van and walks toward the double doors carrying an infant child. I was whimpering in the scientist arms while sleeping. Jeb slaps me to stop whimpering. I obey and stayed quiet while Jeb walks through the double doors, down a hallway, and up a flight of stairs till we reach a white door labeled lab. My eyes went wide and I started whimpering in fear while Jeb look down at me and smiled. Jeb push open the door and walked in the room. The room had various of scientific items like an experiment table, scissors, knifes cages, fluids, syringe etc. Jeb laid me on the experiment table and turn around to call in more scientist's. Few minutes of waiting and 5 scientist came into the room well 6 counting Jeb. They surround the table which I was contained in and picked up knifes , syringe and laid them in the table. They grabbed goggles and put them around their eyes. I turned to Jeb with a fearful expression on my tiny face his face soften but I look into his eyes and I see evil in them. He rubs my head passionately. I answer to him by biting his hand hard he screamed "AHHHHHHHH". His hand has a red teeth mark in which I bit him. I giggled at him and the other scientist which they have hatred expressions on them. One of them lifted a small knife into the air just above me. I look at it in horror as I closed my eyes waiting for the end then darkness consumes me.

A few hours later I woke up laying on a cold hard floor. My vision was blurry I got up on my tiny legs and walked toward the bars. Wait bars? My eyes shot wide open. My vision clearing in less than a minute and I realized that I wasn't in the lab I was in a cage. I walked toward the bars of the cage and realized it was open. I pushed open the door and got out then I felt something different about myself I touch every single part of my body till I bent down and felt something on my back moving I turned slightly to see my back and what I saw shocks me on my back I saw a pair of wings but not like those horror monster like wings you see in movies these wings are pretty more than pretty their beautiful. The wings are sweet creamy white with brownish feathers in them like a hawks wings but below the brown is white. It's the most beautiful wings I've ever seen so gracefully soft but something about them makes them powerful. I was about to try them out when I heard a squeaky noise coming from the the door in front of me I ran toward cage I was about to enter till I heard a gentle voice called my name "Jennifer is that you sweetie?" I got out a blood covered knife don't ask me where I got it and got ready to attack the scientist who experimented on me. The person who said my name came out of the shadows. This man was not any of the scientists who experimented on me. This man has chocolate creamy skin he wears a lab coat and white pants, he has brown eyes a black beard and he carries gold keys in his left hand. He stops and looks at me and smiles for a moment I thought he was an enemy but he didn't look like one. The man kneels in front of me and said "My name is Dr. Cameron McCarthy I 'am here to help you learn how to fly and escape this evil place". I raised my eyebrow at the last part. He chuckles and said "I know you may not believe young hero but I know your parents ". I scoff at him. He sighs and pulls out a couple of pictures that have me in the hospital bed with my mom holding me beside my mother and me were my father and Dr. Cameron McCarthy. He also showed me a couple of pics when we were in the backyard playing. When he was done showing me the photos he stuffed them in his pocket and rubs my head and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and he smiles back as I walked toward him and cuddle on his chest. He smiles and picks me up and walks toward the middle of the room which has more cages. He puts me down and we started the lesson on learning how to fly. Dr. McCarthy told me to get on fours and move my shoulder blade upwards and amazingly my wings shot out and wide not to mention beautiful. He chuckles and told me to flap them. I gave him a look saying *how the hell I'm supposed to do that*. He reads me look and said" Move your shoulder blade up and down 2 times" I did what I was told and I accidently move them up 3 times and I was shot off the ground at blazing speed I screamed and realized I was heading towards the boiler. I leaned left and their I was flying at a maximum speed and I loved every second of it. I leaned right and I did loopy loops , 360 spin and then I shot downwards and I gracefully landed on the ground in front of Dr. McCarthy. He smiled and he told me I was ready to escape but before I do he told me to follow him toward two cages which contained two humans like me I recognized them immediately and jump for joy and did a fist pump in the air. Dr. McCarthy smiled at me and open the door of the two cages the humans came out. From the first cage came out a lovely looking girl with blond hair and sea blue eyes, white silky skin and she has white creamy wings like mine except without the brownish part and she wore blue shirt with brown jeans. I said in my baby language " Rebecca! Sister I miss you" I hugged her tightly and started crying. She smiles as she hugs me back. Me and Rebecca pulled back from our hug and look at Dr. McCarthy as he open the second door of the second cage and out came out another girl with long brown hair that reaches the ground wears glasses has brown eyes and has caramel like wings. She is my other sister I said in my baby like language again "Nikki I miss you". Me Rebecca and Nikki all hug each other passionately glad that each other was safe and sound. We all pulled away from our hugs and look at Dr. McCarthy with loving eyes as he leads us toward the front yard of the laboratory. We all smiled at the warm loving sun that welcomed us our smiles turn into a frowns when we heard scientist running toward us with guns. We all look at Dr. McCarthy with fearful expressions he told us to run and take off to Florida were our mom and dad are waiting for us. We didn't wanna leave him but we have no choice we took off running leaving Dr. McCarthy to handle the scientist and Jeb Batchelder. Just as when we were about to take off we heard Dr. McCarthy yelling to Jeb "THEN I QUIT! I DON'T WANNA BE PART OF YOUR STICKING LAB. EXPERIMENTING ON POOR HELPLESS CHILDERN TO TURN THEM INTO DISGUSTING FREAKING WOLF LIKE HUMAN BEINGS! IAM GOING TO PROTECT THESE CHILDREN AND TURN THEM INTO PROTECTERS OF PLANET EARTH AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Jeb answers to him and said "Fine keep them for all I care but mark my words when they turn 15 yrs old I'll be coming for them "And with that he and the other scientist returned inside the laboratory. Dr. McCarthy turns toward us and told us to fly to Florida we hugged him for a few minutes then we all pulled back we have tears in our eyes but we shook them off and got off the ground and flew to Florida. From inside the laboratory unknown to Dr. McCarthy watches Jeb from a window as we took off into the sky into Florida and he smiled evilly and whispers "We will meet again experiment 11 we will meet again" And with that he walk back toward the shadows of the laboratory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raven's POV** Hello readers my name is Raven I'am the fourth sister of Jennifer , Rebecca and Nikki. They are already free at this moment as you read in the last chapter. I am chain up at the moment with an electric force field and my black wings are chained as well. Just then a scientist came in with his evil smirk plastered on his face. He walked toward me and tilts my head upwards toward a screen and he demonstrates a video showing Jennifer, Rebecca, and Nikki that they already escape the lab. Jeb turns toward me and said "It's your turn to go to the lab tomorrow sweetie". Raven answers him darkly "Sweetie? Sweetie is your fucking ass mother". A scientist came in and puts a hand on my mouth preventing me from saying anything else. Jeb answers me back saying " I hope you are prepared for the laboratory tomorrow". And with that said he left with the other scientist leaving me in the dark as always.

The Next Day I woke up with a bright light against my face and scientist's around me with syringes in their hands. Then one of the scientists got out a blue substance from a bottle with a syringe and he tried to insert it on my arm in that moment I heard a roar from an angry dragon. Everything in the laboratory started falling into the ground because everything was made of glass. The scientist that was holding the syringe falls off of his hand and into my arm.

After that I yanked off the chains that was holding me in place got up and off the experimentation table and ran out of the room and out the building. In that moment my dragon comes and I heard a distinct roars and neighing of two dragons and a horse. I ran back into the building to rescue them. And when I came out suddenly with the two night furies and the unicorn I did a dark spell that sunk the building into the earth's crust. That very moment is when I fell unconscious to the ground. In a few hours later my dragon carries me a place far away from the laboratory. When I woke up 2 hours later found myself surround by the animals that I saved from the laboratory. Just then 3 girls flew down and landed on the island that I was. They came running towards me and their mascots. When I stood up I noticed my reflection in the crystal clear blue waters that something in my eyes changed instead of green eyes now I have red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer's POV** I was flabbergasted that I saw my 4th sister with red eyes. I knew this was the work of Jeb Batchelder. Rage was starting to build up inside me like a volcano about to erupt. I walk toward Raven while pushing down my rage and sat down on the white sand and faced Raven. She faced away from me refuse to meet my eyes. I know how she feels about being experimented on. She's not the only one. I put my hand on her shoulder and rub it gently she turned her head and face me with tearful eyes. I wiped them away with one swish of my finger and I smiled at her she smiled back. I hugged her and I told her we will have our revenge on that dreadful scientist. She smiled even wider when I said that. Raven picks herself off the ground wipes the sand off her pants and walks toward her dragon and got on. Rebecca , Nikki and I got on our dragons and horse and off we went to Florida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later Raven, Rebecca, Nikki, and Jennifer were flying 2000 feet in the air on their way to Florida. Each of them were still in thought about what they just witnessed in the lab. Nikki was in deep thought about what happen to herself in the lab. Then her eyes flashed black and white as she had a flashback.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_Her mind went back to recent events still stuck in some sort of confusion. Earlier before any escaping managed to happen, she had been strapped to a cold, metal table, sterile white lights blinding her. Her heart raced at the surgeons standing before her, surgical instruments in hand. She tried to yell before noticing an oxygen mask strapped to her, before everything was engulfed in darkness. Hours later, she was back in her cold, metal cage, peering through the bar. Dr. McCarthy was knelt down in front of her cage. "Hey there, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you like the other did." He says as she backed up a little. He then has a sudden look of sympathy and shock, he seem to be staring into her eyes. He pulled out a mirror from his lab coat, letting her have a look. Her eyes. They were noticeable if you managed to take a closer glance at her eyes, or even just a glance at her in general. She stared in silence. "I'm so sorry. " the scientist whispered with a look of sympathy. Tears started to fall from her modified eyes as she hugged her knees close to her. The little girl sobbed, not caring if her blue/black glasses got wet and foggy. "There's also something else you need to know.." She looks back, not noticing anything else. " Here , come closer." Hesitating at first, she inched towards the bars as he gave her the mirror. There was two slits cut into her leather grey shirt , revealing golden-like-wings. She started to cry quietly again. "I know, I know. And I'm not just saying this. I will help you out of here."_

_**~FLASHBACK ENDED~**_

_**REALITY**_

Nikki's flashback ended, and so did he flashing black and white eyes, shaking her head as she flew. She stayed quiet for most of the ride, stuck in her thoughts.

After 24 long hours of flying from California they finally reached Florida. They landed and stop their dragons and horse in a small city called Pembroke Pines. Then Jennifer has the address to where they lived they descended from where they are and walked towards the landings and into a small barn next to an abandoned observatory. As they walked in they were greeted by warm hugs and tears of two humans which they recognized so well. Everyone except Nikki said in their baby like voices "MOMMY! DADDY! WE MISSED YOU! " We hugged them and cried so much that we all fell instantly asleep and that's when Mr. and Mrs. Transformer toke us all upstairs and put us all into bed. Nikki wasn't greeted by anyone she recognized. She didn't see her mom, or her oldest brother anywhere, no matter how hard she looked for them around the place. As the door closed and they were all tucked in, Nikki snuck out and gazing at the stars as tears fell. She didn't make a sound. She eventually fell asleep as she grew tired on the couch. At 3:30 am in the next morning the door to the kids bedroom creaked open. The figures came toward Nikki and nudged her awake. The figures were Mr. and Mrs. Transformer. Mrs. Transformer said quietly careful not to wake up the other children " Nikki can we talk to you privately down stairs?" Nikki sleepily opened her eyes halfway and nodded. She followed them downstairs quietly as she got off the couch. As the three of them made it downstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Transformer told Nikki about her past and her parent's death from Jeb Batchelder and asked her to be their daughter. Nikki didn't dare cry this time, she just started at the table quietly with solemn eyes. She didn't know what she wanted to do about it at this part. She simply nodded, not knowing what else to do. Mrs. Transformer looks at her softly knowing what she is feeling and rubbed her head passionately and toke her up stairs through the door and onto the couch Nikki was sleeping in. Mr. and Mrs. Transformer kissed her head and headed toward the door locking it from the other side. For the first time in years Nikki was smiling. She certainly did have a small smile as she slept soundly, curling up with the blanket on the couch, thinking about the stars again in her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

7 years later all the transformer kids are all grown up. Jennifer , Rebecca , Nikki and Raven all have turned into beautiful young ladies. Jennifer wears a majestic powerful gold armor with sword , guns and a magical wand. Rebecca wears the same but in green . Nikki's outfit was a maroon button-down shirt with folded three quarter sleeves, and a pair of black dress pants with thin vertical white lines along with her blue jacket patterned with tiny constellations and stars. She carried a messenger bag on her right shoulder, containing her MacBook Air and other technological inventions. She always wore her USB port necklace with her, it was a special piece only she could a access. Raven is different she wears tight leather and dark majestic powers surround her in a mist. They were all getting ready for their day of heroics till their mother called saying something horrible "Kids time to go to School!" All the kids screamed "SCHOOL!" Nikki groaned at the mention of school. "Do we really have to? " she asked, wanting to stay home instead of going somewhere foreign to her. " Yes you do. Come on now." Mom said as she lead the kids into her car and pulled from her drive way and drove all the way to a school that's next to prison. The school was titled Lil Gifted School for lil gifted kid. The transformer kids got out of the car and headed inside the school. They turned around and saw their mother waving bye at them. They waved back and they turned and faced a room full of kids ages 8-12. And one of them was singing. This boy has milk chocolate skin, a top hat with a skull and some purple voodoo and a purple vest plus a purple jacket and a live shadow. No seriously it was alive. Me and My sisters all stare in shock with our mouths wide open as we listened to this kid sing.(Music Cue: Friends on the Other Side)

Don't you disrespect me little man!

Don't you derogate or deride!

You're in my world now

Not your world

And I got friends on the other side!

Shadows/Chorus:

He's got friends on the other side...

Facilier:

That's an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in Louisiana, a little parlor trick. Don't worry...

Sit down at my table

Put your minds at ease

If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please

I can read your future

I can change it 'round some, too

I'll look deep into your heart and soul

(you do have a soul, don't you, Wayne Scott?)

Make your wildest dreams come true!

I got voodoo

I got hoodoo

I got things I ain't even tried!

And I got friends on the other side.

Shadows/Chorus:

He's got friends on the other side!

Facilier:

The cards, the cards, the cards will tell

The past, the present, and the future as well!

The cards, the cards, just take three

Take a little trip into your future with me!

Now you, young man, are from across the sea

You come from two long lines of heroics

(I'm a herioc myself on my mother's side)

Your lifestyle's high

But your funds are low

You need to marry a lil' honey whose daddy got dough!

Mom and dad cut you off, huh playboy?

Now y'all gotta get hitched, but hitchin' ties you down.

You just wanna be free.

Hop from place to place.

But freedom... takes green!

It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need

And when I looked into your future

It's the green that I see!

On you little man, I don't want to waste much time

You been pushed around all your life

You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother.

And if you was married...

You'd be pushed around by your wife

But in your future, the you I see

Is exactly the man you always wanted to be!

Shake my hand.

Come on boys.

Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?

Yes...

Are you ready?

Shadows/Chorus:

Are you ready?

Facilier:

Are you ready?

Transformation central!

Shadows/Chorus:

Transformation central!

Facilier:

Reformation central!

Shadows/Chorus:

Reformation central!

Facilier:

Transmogrification central!

Can you feel it?

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', all right!

I hope you're satisfied

But if you ain't

Don't blame me!

You can blame my friends on the other side!

Shadows/Chorus:

You got what you wanted!

But you lost what you had!

Hush...

Nikki stood beside her sisters, her eyes keeping focus on the strange boy with his strange song. "What's he singing about?" she asked Jennifer. "Voodoo it's a majestic powers of dark that connects with the dead souls and all things in hell" Jennifer answered. "Huh." Nikki says with a shrug, a pokerfaced look as the boy continued to sing. "We should probably get to class before we're late." She suggests, walking away from the voodoo boy. Jennifer , Rebecca, and Raven, follow her towards around table. Then all of a sudden black smoke appear out of nowhere in front of them and reveal to be a boy in a black toga, with a skull pendant, grey/bluish skin, flaming blue hair, yellow eyes, and shark like teeth. He smiled and said to us "Name is Hades Lord of the Dead. Hi how are you doing?" hades asked as he struck out a greyish hand in front of us. Nikki look at the boy standing before them, deciding she had the most strangest days possible. She waved at him "Hey" with a small smile. "Hey nice to meet you. If you girls want a place to sit you can sit with us" Nikki was about to respond when a superpower boy pushed him to the ground saying " Stay down freaking disgusting kid ugh" "Why did you do that? He was just trying to be nice." Nikki says with another shrug as she helped the flaming boy up. "Nice him ha sorry girly but he goes to prison along with these other freaks." The super power boy gestured toward a boy with a twisted looking beard, a lion cub, three hyenas , a girl with a horn head and green skin, a rat looking boy , a boy with the top hat that was singing earlier and so on. "Don't call me that." She says in a dull tone. "Come on, let's just find seats somewhere." She says to her sisters, walking past the boy. The transformer kids sat where the so called "Freaks" are sitting. Jennifer introduced herself first. " Hi my name is Jennifer soon to be queen of planet earth" the one with the twisted beard spoke up first "My name is Jafar the world's most powerful sorcerer in the world " Hades came in behind him and said "ohh world's most powerful sorcerer, mommy hold my hand I'm scared humph hehe" The transformer and the villains all giggled while Jafar just scoff. Nikki laughed along with them, but in a light, joking way. "Name's Nikki Future Protector of the Stars." She says with a clam smile. "What does that title mean darling?" the top boy with skull hat asked. "It means I'm the one keeping the stars and galaxies safe." She replies with a casual shrug. "Wow so you're like a goddess" the blue alien that he transformers didn't even saw asked. But as the boy asked his attention went to Jennifer. "Heh, I don't know, maybe." She says with a smile. The blue alien smiled at her and whispers to himself " That Jennifer girl is so pretty who can blame her she might fall for Wayne and I will always be in the middle." The blue alien hangs his head low sadly. Nikki noticed the boy's actions, and nudged Jennifer with her elbow lightly." Hey , why don't you go cheer him up? He seems to like you." She whispers with a small smile to her sister who stood next to her. Jennifer looks at the boy with curious eyes not scared that he's and alien but curious and somewhat attractive to him. Jennifer blushed red while looking at the alien boy. Nikki smiled to herself and continued to talk with the others as she let Jennifer talk to the blue boy. Jennifer walked toward the blue alien ad sat next to him and said" Hi what's your name?" The blue boy turned around and when he did Jennifer looked into his eyes and realized they were emerald they were the brightest emerald green eyes they ever seen she was so entranced by them. The blue boy looked into her eyes and saw they were brown it's the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. They both realized they were staring at each other's eyes they both blushed. The blue boy answered her question " the name that my parents gave me after the destruction of my planet is SYX but here on earth it's MEGAMIND" Jennifer giggled and said sweetly "SYX I like that it suits you" SYX and Jennifer blushed together but Syx's blush was a purplish pinkish blush. Jennifer found that blush adorable that she laugh. Jennifer and SYX spent that whole afternoon together after SYX introduced her and her family to the rest of the villains. Jennifer and her family are starting to think this might be a very nice beginning for all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been 4 years since the transformer kids entered a happy life in metro city Florida they got to meet villains, Nikki the transformer punch the super power boy who keeps bulling the villains and boy did I enjoy every second of it. So now the kids are all 15 years old getting ready for high school hoping to see their villains friends there.

Jennifer and rest of the transformer kids are all sound alsleep when the creaked open and came in two night furies a deadly nadder and a horse came on top of their owners and started licking and roaring them awake. Raven screamed "ahhhhhhhh" and she fell off the bed.

Nikki woke up instantly as Gizmo licked her repeatedly, a bit startled but happy. Gizmo was probably the closet member of family she felt she had, next to her dead parents and older brothers. She hugged the blue-eyed night fury, and got up to do a quick lookover on his right tail fin. It had been damaged during the escape from the labratory, so she took it opon herself to make it out of leather and computer-based parts. A glowing blue logo of a USB port showed on the leathery covering of the hand crafted tail, showing that his tail needed no work done at the moment.

Jennifer felt a slimy substance on her face as she woke up and realized it was Saphira sitting on her bed and doing that puppy dog expression as saying 'feed and pet me'. So jennifer did that and did an overlook on her dragons tale and realized that the lightning and all the four elements on saphira's tail is wearing off so jennifer got off from her bed walked over to the closet and picked out night fury food, deadly nadder food, and hay for the horse. And got out two nightfury bowls and filled it with fish and nibble for her dragon and gave it to Saphira and when Saphira eat it her tail started glowing a blue arua around the tail meaning it is healthy. Jennifer smiled and look at gizmo Nikki's dragon as Nikki went to get the food for her dragon.

Nikki moved Gizmo's bowl on the floor in front of him as he got off her bed and ate. She sat next to him, stroking his tail as he scarfed down his bowl of fish. Jennifer and Nikki dragons as the size of two drawers. People might say dragons are fearsome creatures but once you get to know them their really not that scary. Raven Deadly Nadder is the same size as Jennifer's and Nikki's dragon as for Rebecca horse she the size of three drawers. The transformer kids love their pets so much that the principal of metro high allow dragons on the school grounds.

Jennifer went to the closet to change when she was out of the closet 5mins later she is dressed in her usual outfit but this time it has black sleeves and black leggings with the dragon strike class symbol in front of the gold armor. She asked "are you guys ready to go to metro high ?"

Nikki rubbed her eyes sleepily, and checked her watch for the time. "No." She muttered tiredly. She knew how school was important to life, but she just hated the process of the education system itself, thinking it as stupid. Nikki put on her usual clothes, button-down maroon shirt, black dress pants, black dress boots with silver buckles on the side, and her constellation jacket. Her jacket looked more like a midnight sky than when she was younger, stars seeming to glow a little against the dark blue. She grabbed her messenger bag from her desk, which now had 4 dragon classes embroided on the blue-gray material: Strike, Stoker, Fear, and the Mystery class, all in their representative colors.

"Ok then let's go"Jennifer said as the transformer family walked out of the barn got on their dragons descended up in the sky and landed 10 feet away from the school labeled Metro High. Jennifer turned toward her fellow sisters and said "well here it is you Guys ready for this?"

"Nope!" Nikki says, but grins afterwords. "Just kidding, let's get this over with."

"Oh Nikki hahaha" Jennifer laughs at Nikki joking about not going into school. "Jennifer look their's a lion and it's coming towards us! " Raven said screaming and pointing toward the direction of the schools front double doors as a lion busts through it and came running towards them.

"Wait look, it's Scar!" Nikki points out optimistically as the lion jumped on them.

"Ahh get this lion off of m...wait scar you said? Rebecca saids as she looks at the lion more closely and smiles. Scar/Taka smiles back at them and licks their faces everyone was giggling except jennifer who said "Great first dragon slobber then lion slobber what's next my own grandmother "

Nikki laughed along with the others, scratching Scar behind the ears. "nice to see you back here." She says with a kind smile.

"Yep it's good to be here single villain is in metro high if your wondering. Even megamind" Scar saids as he raises an eyebrow with a smirk while looking at Jennifer who is blushing furiously.

Nikki casts a smirk towards Jennifer as she spots her sister blushing madly.

"Stop smirking your making me nervous I was kinda thinking of asking out megamind to prom. And if you don't megaminds gonna know that I have a crush on him humph! Jennifer said screaming playfully while turning and blushing red.

"Eheheh, just messing with you. Besides he likes you back anyways, nothing to worry about." Nikki says with a casual smile.

"Yeah wait what?!" Jennifer turned toward Nikki with a shock expression.

"Yep, he likes you. Can't tell by the way he blushes and looks at you?" Nikki says as she looks over at Jennifer.

Jennifer blushes furiously and walks inside the school.

Nikki just laughs to herself and follows her, walking alongside Scar.

"I heard that Nikki. So Rebecca any love interest hmm in metro high school " jennifer saids as Nikki , scar, yenia and all of them where walking to first class math.

"Yes I do" Rebecca saids day dreaming.

Scar the lion walked up to Rebecca and said" ohhh do tell" Scar smirks at Rebecca.

"'Yes I'm totally in love with you' that what I would say"Rebecca saids blushing

"Hehe nice oh look here comes our class room" scar said as they walk in and saw every villain from their elementary school the villain were shocked that their friends from lil gifted school was here in metro high. "Oh you must be the new students the transformer family correct?" Mr. Coswell asked

"yeah." Nikki replies for her sisters.

"Thank mrs Nikki you can sit where Malifacent is sitting" mr. coswell said.

She nods and takes her seat, setting down her messenger bag next to her.

"Mrs Rebecca you can sit next to mother gothel"

"Ok thanks "Rebecca said as she walks over to Mother Gothel and sits down next to her.

"Mrs. Raven you can sit next to hades"

"Ok I've always liked him as a friend" Raven said proudly as she sits next to hades in the back row.

"And as for you Mrs Jennifer you can sit next to megamind" There was a chorus of oooooooos in the class room coming from the villains. Jennifer blushes slightly and murmurs a thanks to the teacher and sat down next to megamind.

Nikki smirked and joined the chorus.

"Nikki!" Jennifer screamed at her while blushing very hard. The class snickered. Jennifer gave the class a playful death glare.

Nikki flashed her sister a mischievous grin, teasing her.

"Don't try to hide it babe we all know you like him". Hades said to the left side and at the back of the room.

"Eheheh, this should be a fun class." Nikki laughs to herself, already enjoying it. Although she did keep her guard up, the teacher seemed to be a little strict.

"Haha alright class settled down will disgust megamind and jennifer future together later heck we might even have a pop quiz on them hehe." Mr. Coswell laughs silently as he begins to write the work on the board . "Ugh why is my life with megamind a living hell of a laugh stock" jennifer saids playfully. "Try it my style bade all hell all the time" Hades said as he write the work from the board while smirking at Jennifer.

"haha, nice." Nikki says to Hades at his comment, multitasking as she wrote down the notes from the board.

1 hour later in class the bell ring and the villains plus the transformer family all went to their next class science. Jennifer and Megamind loved science so much that they take their inventions over the top. Jennifer and megamind toke their usual seats like they did in math class and waited for the teacher to arrive. Meanwhile every villain plus the transformer family smirks at jennifer and megamind together and walk to sit down wherever they want to sit.

Science was also one of Nikki's favorite classes. She especially liked the experiments with electric circuits, finding them fun to build. She then took a seat next to Hades and Dr. Facilier, waiting along with the rest of the class.

"So what do you think of those two Nikki " Dr. Facilier asked

"classic lovebirds I tell you." She replies with a smirk.

"I know right and jennifer is acting like she doesn't ...oh shit their gonna kiss" Hades exclaimed as jennifer and megamind were inches apart from kissing everyone is watching waiting for the moment. Just as they were about to kiss the bell rang which started 2nd period. Megamind And Jennifer open their eyes quickly and pulled apart blushing they both turned to the front of the class acting like nothing happen. "Man they were so close" Dr. Facilier pouted.

"heh, yeah, they're like magnets to each other." Nikki says as she leaves with the rest of the class to the next one.

The next class is a certain race in Mexico. It took metro high 12 days but they finally made it to Mexico. "Well looks like our class is here in Mexico its extraordinary right guys? " jennifer asked

"eh, I could imagine better." Nikki comments.

"Ok class are you ready for the race of your lives" the class screamed yeah! "Ok then who ever wins gets a free pizza party/ 24 tickets to the Bon Jovi concert. Ok ready set go!" The class sprinted across the field it's a 50mile race without stopping and without using their powers. The villains sprinted as fast as they can Scar ran past Shere Khan and was in the lead. Hades and Dr. Facilier were tied in their running. The rest of the villains were tied. The transformers family were half way to the finish line till they saw jennifer running faster than every one else and finish the race all by herself but the camera saw that both the transformer family and the villains won together. But the villains didn't saw that. They were mad that jennifer won that race or they thought she did. Neither team notice a figure in the office way up in the clouds look at the race then at the trophy beside him next to the desk. "Ah poor villains when they found out that jennifer made them lose the race they will be all mad and their gonna kill her. Jennifer may not know it yet but her villain friends are going to be locked away in the kingdom or should I say disney kingdom and they won't know it's me that made them lose the race hahahahahahahah" the figure puts a peice of pamphlet onto the trophy making it look like jennifer won the race. Meanwhile the teacher announces the winner "and the winner is oh wow and she didn't even use her magic lets give a big round of applause to jennifer protector of planet earth " the whole school clapped for jennifer even the transformer family but the villains weren't happy so hades screamed "jennifer you made us all lose the race we thought you were a team with us but now looks like you not if we ever see you as an aldult again will kill you!" The villains flew off but they heard what jennifer said "ok then say goodbye to your future nieces and nephews ! " Jennifer flew away along with her transformer family back to the barn leaving the villains mesmerized.

Nikki had sprinted as fast as she could, taking neither side. She didn't really care about the race, athletics weren't her strong suit, and never really were. During the ride back to the barn however, she stayed silent, wondering how Jennifer had won. She knew her sister all too well, and knows she would have used her powers if she could, but didn't? Someone must have cheated, or made the villains think she won. She continued to ponder on this as she rode with Gizmo through the skies.

3 hours later jennifer burst through the door of the barn and went upstairs crying her mother cried jennifer name" jennifer sweetly what happen at school. Nikki what happen is jennifer ok?"

Nikki was lounging at the couch, her arms crossed over her chest, still thinking about the race. "We raced against our villain friends in Mexico, and Jennifer won. Villains got all upset and threatened her and all of us." She replies solemnly, staring out at the window that showed the night sky.

"I need more details than that what happen during the race" jennifer mother asked curiously

"Everyone was doing their best, although I did notice someone watching above. I think he was the one who had the trophy. It's either he put a fake label with Jennifer's name, or something else I don't know about yet."

"No magic or powers were allowed either."

", but none of us used them." ^

"Did you see who the person was that was watching you guys?" Jennifer mother asked

"No. The windows were tinted well enough for someone to think it was a dark empty room."

"Sounds like someplace jeb batchelder would be in" jennifer mother suggested

Nikki didn't reply to this, staying quiet in thought.

"But I do know where the villains are going to hide though" jennifer mother said

"where?" Nikki asked

"This disk I have here I no ordianry disk" jennifer mother hold up a disney disk "this disk takes to the real world of disney the actual thing not like the disney parks here in Florida but the real thing where the movie characters came to be alive cars talking bugs you know Walt disney stuff"

Nikki looked back and stared at the gleaming disk, mesmerized for a moment. "Makes sense."

"You and jennifer and your sisters plus your myjestic pets will have to go inside real disney to get your villain friends back explain to them that they belong in the real world not in the world they were born in. You kids will go when you are 20yrs old I'll tell you when you are ready ok? Jennifer mother said

"Ok." Nikki says as she gets up from the couch. "Gonna go get some work done. In the meanwhile I suggest talking to her." She says to Jennifer's mother as she goes upstairs to her room.

"Good luck Nikki sweetheart" jennifer mother said lovely

She stopped midway up the stairs for a moment. "Thanks." She says with a calm smile, retreating back upstairs after a few minutes.

Jennifer was quietly crying in bed as the door creaked open and in came Nikki. "What's up Nikki?" Jennifer forced a smile a sad smile.

"Not much, hope you don't mind me up here, came to get some work done." Nikki says with a casual, laid-back smile. "You alright?"

"Yeah just trying to get that memory out of my mind when hades and the villains well you know" jennifer said as she whimpered. Saphira came in and onto bed and nudged jennifer as if hugging her trying to make her feel better.

"yeah, I know. Why don't you get some rest with Saphira? Take your mind off of things." She says as she sits at her own desk, taking her Mackbook Air out from her messenger bag, starting it up.

"Yeah that's what a need (yawns) Nikki will I ever see them again?" jennifer asked sleepily as saphira curled up besie her owner.

"I think you will. By that time things should be better." She replies. One of her many abilities was to predict any upcoming important events that would play a crucial role in the future. It was part of her title as Protector of the Stars. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Nikki says to Jennifer with a kind smile.

Jennifer fell asleep waiting till she see her friends again

Nikki then spent the whole night, coding and hacking into profiles and databases. Her job as a hacker was only to use any information she found for good, or to stop any bad activity going on. She had also been talking to her oldest brother (well his ghost). Being able to talk to her deceased family was another one of her abilities, but only at certain times were they available to chat with. No one knew this about her, as there was so much to learn about her. She spoke quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone else that came in. After a long while of talking with him, he disappeared back into the spirit realm and left herself to continue working.

Then after 4 long hours of working on the computer Nikki stood up changed into her pajamas and went to bed with the rest of the transformer family. Little did they know their lives are gonna chage forever when they find their villains friends in the real disney world.

She had originally fallen asleep at her desk, but someone came back to wake her up. She fell asleep instantly the minute she laid down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's been 10years here in metro city Florida and the girls have grown so much all of them are 21years old now and they are getting ready to enter the real disney world to bring their villain friends back. When the villain where in disney, Walt wanted these villains to be villains of first we were shocked when we saw disney aladdin villain is jafar, disney hercuels villain is hades , the lion king villain is scar and so on. Jennifer was crying so much that she thought that the disney villains which is their friends here in the real world actually loved being disney villains. Well that gonna change. The transformer family were having breakfest and getting ready for their journey in the disney world. Jennifer was eating pancakes with sausage and French toast. "Hmmm nothing is better than Canadian food yumm" jennifer exclaimed heartily.

"yeah, not that bad." Nikki agreed, adding bacon to her plate as she drank from her cup of coffee.

"Ok you kids ready to go to real disney world" Jennifer's mother asked

"might as well get it done while we can." Nikki replies, finishing up her coffee and cleaning her plate.

The transformer kids washes their plates then their mother said "ok meet me in the leaving room that where we will be leaving from" the transformers look at their mom in confusion.

"Come on" their mother beckoned them to sit on the couch. "Uh mom we need to go to real disney world not watch a movie of disney" jennifer saids confusingly as she and her sisters sat on the couch. Then their mother stood up gave them the remote and the disk and went upstairs. From up stairs she said "bye have a nice trip". Rebecca looks at everyone while saying "is this suppose to be a joke?" "I don't know ill just put the disk in the DVD player" jennifer said as she stood up walked over to the DVD player and insterted the DVD in and went back and sat on the couch waiting waiting and waiting till something happened.

"JENNIFER!" Raven yelled . Jennifer jumped."What?! What happened?" Jennifer pointed at the T.V. "The T.V.'s doing something funny." Flashing across the screen was a message. Hello there! "Um hi " jennifer said suspiciously. The message changed. Are you ready for an adventure? A signal appear in the T.V. It told you to press ENTER on the remote. Rebecca sighed and did as she was told. Suddenly, the T.V. went black. "Hey!" Jennifer cried as Rebecca slapped the remote against the couch," What's wrong with this thing?" "Ok why isn't the T.V working" Nikki asked. Jennifer answered impatiently "I don't know why it's isn't working" Raven heard a voice coming from the T.V. "Guys why is the tv talking" Rebecca scoff "T.V.s don't talk" Jennifer and Nikki turned toward the tv and heard a strange crackly voice was coming from the T.V. "We all come to this happy place... Welcome!" Then all of a sudden the whole room started shaking then the tv was sucking everything in it. The transformer family got off the couch they took up in the air with their wings but once they shot up the T.V suck the transformer family in the tv and a golden mist surround the room turning everything back to normal. Then the portal in the T.V closesd and then everything went blank.

The transformer family woke up they have no idea where they are but they did saw people sleeping at the , and Hercules, were fast asleep. Prometheus was sleeping on his back, snoring; while hercules was laying flat on the ground sleeping. As they were fast asleep, the sun was coming up from the sky. Not only that, but Apollo was there with his solar chariot.

Apollo saw the two falling asleep, and recognized Prometheus. He turned his chariot, and flew towards Hercules and Prometheus. The transformer family watched in amazement.

They were watching for 20 mins when they saw Hades. Hades appeared behind Hercules and Prometheus with a large smirk on his face, "Bada-bing! Bada-boom!"  
"Hades too?!" Hercules cried in shock. Even the transformer family was shocked as well they decided to reveal themselves to the god and Demi god plus their ex friend Hades.

The transformer family went to where hades and the rest of the god where they looked down at us with confusion. "Hi my name is jennifer queen of planet earth , this is my three sisters Raven Nikki and Rebecca we are here in the real disney world to talk to Hades our ex friend" Zeus answered "of course he's right here" Zeus guestered to the flaming god next to Hera. "Hades do you recognized us" jennifer asked the flaming god "um no should I " Hades said as an inch of curiosity became stronger between the them.

"You don't remember? We all went to school together!" Nikki asks.

"Uh sorry I don't if you have evidence maybe I will ever since I came here I forgot everything about when I was a kid and teenager heck I don't even remeber what school I've been to. I really want to remeber though" hades said sadly. The other gods felt pretty bad for hades even hercules.

"Wait! Jen remember how we shared music throughout our school years? I can play the songs back from my Mackbook Air!" Nikki says excitedly.

"Ok cue on a night to remeber from metro high school" jennifer said excitedly

"Right on it!" Nikki replies as she pulls out her Macbook Air, starting it up. She then found a music file for "A Night To Remember", a song featured at Metro High.

Guess now its official  
Cant back out, cant back out (no)  
Getting ready for the night of nights  
The night of nights, alright  
Dont Panic (Panic!)

Now do we have to dress up for the prom?  
Dude I dont think we have the choice  
Yeah its the night of all nights  
Gotta look just right  
Dressing to impress the boys

Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?  
Wheres the mirror?  
I think this tux is too baggy  
Too tight, it makes me look weird.

Should I go movie star glamorous, sassy or sweet?  
Dont know, but no one better wear the same dress as me  
Its the night of our nightmares  
Its the night of our dreams  
Its too late to back out of it.  
Hey, makeovers, massages.  
Dont know what a corsage is.  
Been waiting all our lives for this.

Its gonna be a night (cant wait)  
To remember (aw man)  
Come on now, big fun (alright)  
Its gonna be the night (I guess)  
To last forever (lucky us)  
Well never ever ever forget

Gettin Ready, Get Gettin Ready  
Gettin Ready, Get, Gettin Ready  
(Hey you been in there an hour man)  
So, what should I do with my hair?  
Wheres my shaver?  
Ooh, I love it.  
I look like a waiter.  
Should I fluff it?  
Its get later already should be there.

Her mother opens the door, Im shakin inside  
Hes here, its time, the hours arrived.  
Dont know why, her fathers staring me down  
Wheres my purse? Lip gloss? Now Im really freaking out.  
Then something changes my world  
The most beautiful girl right in front of my eyes

Its gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!)  
To remember (Thats for sure)  
Come on now, big fun (Alright!)  
Its gonna be the night (Yeah tonight)  
To last forever (forever more)  
Well never ever ever forget.

Whos that girl? (Shes so fine)  
Whos that guy? (I dont recognize)  
Whos that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)  
Youll never really notice, but you probably should

Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)  
The night of nights, tonight  
Lets dance  
On the night of nights  
You know were gonna do it right

Its gonna be a night to remember  
Its gonna be the night to last forever  
Its gonna be a night to remember  
Its gonna be the night to last forever  
(Last Forever)  
Its gonna be our night (you know it)  
To remember (all time)  
Come on now, big fun (big fun)  
Its gonna be the night (love it)  
To last forever (the rest of our lives)  
Well never ever ever forget

Its gonna be our night (oh yeah)  
All together (say it loud)  
Come on now, everyone (thats right)  
Its gonna be a night (yeah tonight)  
To remember (hear the crowd)  
And never ever ever never ever ever never ever never ever ever forget!

"Rebecca your turn for the next song" jennifer said. "Ok Nikki can you put you can come to me from metro city high?"

"Yep." She finds another music file for the song and plays it, along with a Taylor Swift song, "22".

[Jennifer:]  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

[Megamind:]  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

[Megamind & Jennifer :]  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Jennifer:]  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

[Jennifer:]  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

[Megamind & Jennifer:]  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Jennifer:]  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

[Megamind & Jennifer:]  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Jennifer:]  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

Nikki stares in awe at her sister's singing. "Damn."

"Yeah" jennifer blushes furiously at that song.

"Ok Nikki this song I'm actually going to sing it well two actually right here so you might wanna record" jennifer said to Nikki

"Gotcha. Get ready for some feels eh?" She jokingly asks as she switches over to her iPhone, setting up a video to record. She signaled a thumbs up as a good to go sign.

You know I need a super villain  
Just like Mad Scientist

I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone

I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone

Hey, although, no, no

The one men flies  
'Cause I keep what ' to see  
They're my kinda guy  
But they ain't my cup of tea  
The cuddies and jeans on  
Swaggers, so mean  
Oh, you know what I mean  
(I just want bad man alone)

Though, I know they're bad for my soul  
Oh, I just can't leave 'em alone  
(I just want bad man alone)  
See the heroes were never my type  
I need the boys who care the nights right

I need a super villain to come and rescue me  
I'm feeling this right 'cause they can save me  
That's why I need a super villain to come and rescue me  
I'm feeling this right these bad boys,  
Boys, they're driving me crazy

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Super super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Bad boys're driving me crazy  
Super bad, bad

Oh, so you can try to save me from love  
But I rather have that he's chains and handcuffs  
Make me his prisoner  
Er, er.

So, wanna be Louis and Clark  
Wanna be Bonnie and Clyde  
Cause I ride or die

Although, I know they're bad for my soul  
Oh I just cant leave 'em alone  
And see the good boys aren't my type  
I like them boys in the dark side  
I need a super villain to come and rescue me  
I'm feeling this right 'cause they can save me  
That's why I need a super villain to come and rescue me  
I'm feeling this right these bad boys  
Boys, they're driving me crazy

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Super super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Bad boys're driving me crazy  
Super bad, bad  
Oh!

I need a super villain to come and rescue me  
I'm feeling this right 'cause they can save me  
That's why I need a super villain to come and rescue me  
I'm feeling this right these bad boys,  
Boys, they're driving me crazy

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Super super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Bad boys're driving me crazy  
Super bad, bad

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Super super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad

I want him super, super bad  
Super bad  
Super super bad  
Bad boys're driving me crazy  
Super bad, bad

I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone

I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone  
I just want megamind alone

"Holy. Shit." Nikki comments as she stops the recording, saving and uploading it to her Mac.

"Hey don't stop it I have one more song comin whoop" jennifer said excitedly

"Haha, alright then." Nikki says as she starts another recording.

All the rules you break  
Make me wanna run, but I can't escape  
All the things you say  
Most of them are lies, but I'm listening

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head, head  
Talking to my heart  
(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

Baby, when you smile  
I can see the trouble that's in your eyes  
When you touch me there  
I know for certain that I'm loosin' all control, oh o-o-oh no, no

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Talking to my heart  
(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go, go, go oh

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go

Cause  
You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

La la la la la

That's my heart saying that...

"Ever thought of going on tour?" Nikki asks as she stops the video and uploads it back to her laptop.

"Yeah I have thought about that. But nah I'm not that good." Jennifer saids as she pets Saphira.

"Hah, the audience begs to differ. Anyone else want a go before my own?" Nikki asks, seeing if she missed anyone.

"I'm not good at singing in English I always get the words mixed up" Raven saids " my voice gets cranky when I sing so no " Rebecca saids

"Well, to be honest I'm not a singer. But if you do catch me singing any of my songs, sorry you had to hear that." Nikki says jokingly, going on to iTunes to chose her songs.

"It's alright Nikki I think I have enough evidence" hades said

"Ok, nevermind then." She says with a shrug. That kind of hurt, but she decides to shrug it off as she closes her laptop, sliding it back into her bag.

"I didn't mean to hurt you what I meant was I have enough evidence to see who you guys are and thanks to you Nikki I finally remember" "Ahem" jennifer saids ruffly "and you to jennifer babe"

"It's fine." Nikki replies.

"So do you want me to tell the rest of the villains or are you Guys ok in telling them yourselves" hades asked


End file.
